Question: Simplify the expression. $(-6q^{4}-6q^{3}-3q)(4q^{4}+5q^{3})$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ - 6 q^4 (4 q^4) - 6 q^4 (5 q^3) - 6 q^3 (4 q^4) - 6 q^3 (5 q^3) - 3 q (4 q^4) - 3 q (5 q^3) $ Simplify. $ - 24q^{8} - 30q^{7} - 24q^{7} - 30q^{6} - 12q^{5} - 15q^{4} $ $-24q^{8}-54q^{7}-30q^{6}-12q^{5}-15q^{4}$ Identify like terms. $ {- 24q^{8}} {- 30q^{7}} {- 24q^{7}} {- 30q^{6}} {- 12q^{5}} {- 15q^{4}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { -24q^{8}} { -54q^{7}} { -30q^{6}} { -12q^{5}} { -15q^{4}} $